


Storms

by Amaicha (amaicha1237)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Apartment, Artists, Blankets, Caring Girlfriend, Cuddles, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hot Cocoa, Kisses, Miku hates stormy weather, Musicians, Rain, Storms, background tv, fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaicha1237/pseuds/Amaicha
Summary: Miku hates when it storms, but Luka doesn’t mind the rain if it means more time with her darling.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to regular-ish posting! I hope that I can keep up the pace. Anyway, I hope y’all enjoy this little bit of Miku x Luka fluff!

Miku trembled at the sound of thunder outside. Normally, she would be out on the balcony of her apartment, writing some cheesy love song, but this was not the day. Miku knew her fear of storms was completely irrational, but she still could not shake the feeling of unease that thunder brought. She turned up the volume of the TV and buried herself farther under the couch blankets.

The door clicked shut as Luka made her way inside, leaving her umbrella at the door. “I’m home, Miku!”

“Hey…” Miku mumbled, the sound barely reaching Luka’s ears. 

“How does hot cocoa sound, darling?”

“Lu, you really don’t need to…”

“But I want to. I was thinking it would be nice to have a bit of a movie night since we’re shut in for the night.” Luka filled her pink kettle with water and placed it onto the stove. 

“Alright…” Miku sighed as she stared at the TV. “I’m assuming your gig got canceled?”

“They’re worried about the storms heading our way, so they slashed events for the next couple of days. I’ll be at home.”

Miku groans in frustration and sinks further into her blankets. “I just wish the storms would go away…”

“They make you anxious, right?” Luka sat down in the spot next to Miku as she let her salmon-colored hair down. 

“It’s irrational, I know, Lu, but I just… There’s so much that can go wrong with a storm…” Miku falls to Luka’s shoulder. Her arms poke out of the blankets just enough to hold onto her girlfriend. If Luka was not so worried about Miku's anxieties, she would laugh at the sight of Miku's blanket blob, but comforting her partner came first.

“I know, darling.” Luka moved to brush a piece of Miku’s disheveled hair out of her face. “I’m here for you.”

Miku nodded and buried her face into Luka’s shoulder. A smile graced the older girl’s face as she put an arm around the bundle of blankets attached to her side. The TV blared in the background. The show was some baking show that recruited the worst bakers they could find, but it was incredibly light-hearted and fun. Luka recognized the show as one that Miku enjoyed watching repeatedly when she was stressed, but she had never really watched the antics until now. 

A streak of lightning crossed the sky in that moment, causing Miku to squeeze Luka’s side even tighter. Her eyes were squeezed shut in fear, and a whimper slid out as the resulting thunder sounded across the city.

“You’re okay, Miku,” Luka whispered. She leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of Miku’s head. Miku remained in place, terrified by the storm outside yet comforted by her partner’s willingness to give her attention. 

Soon the kettle whistled from the kitchen, and Luka untangled herself from Miku to check on it. Miku whined and stuck her arms out of the blankets.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but I’ve gotta pull the kettle off!” Luka laughed a little as Miku fell sideways onto the couch. Luka pulled open a kitchen drawer to reveal meticulously stored teas and cocoas. She plucked out two hot cocoa packets and placed them on the counter beside two large mugs. She pulled the kettle away from the burner and poured the steaming water into the mugs. The cocoa was mixed in, then Luka opened the fridge and grabbed the tub of whipped topping from the shelf. She kicked the fridge shut, put a dollop of the off-brand topping in each cup, and grabbed a bottle of rainbow sprinkles to adorn the drinks. She dropped a plastic spoon in both of them and walked back cautiously to Miku. 

“Milady, your drink.” Luka winked and placed the blue and white striped mug in front of Miku, while the cat and fish patterned mug remained in her hands. Miku slid forward to meet the coffee table, then picked up her mug. The warmth spread through her body as she held the cup with both hands and took a cautious sip.

“Thank you, Lu.”

“No problem, darling.” Luka curled up with her mug and patted the spot next to her. The younger woman slid across the couch to nestle herself between the blankets and her girlfriend. Her hands never left the mug as she made herself comfy. Another roar of thunder shook the room, but Miku remained calm as Luka ran her spare hand through the sea of hair sprawled across Miku’s back and sides. 

Luka silently noted the lack of a flinch just before she put her mug down and changed the TV show to a cheesy romance movie. The screen illuminated the room with a glow as Luka's daintily decorated nails pulled apart clumps of tangled teal hair. The sound of rain pounding against the walls of the apartment building became background noise as Miku began to settle into her spot against her girlfriend. The blue mug ran out of cocoa rather quickly, and Miku passed the now empty mug to Luka. Luka placed the mug back onto the table.

“Thank you for the cocoa, Luka.” Miku looked away from the scene on the TV and into Luka’s sky blue eyes. A hint of a smile graced the corners of her lips.

“It’s my pleasure, Miku.” Luka gazed back into Miku’s own aquamarine eyes. “Calm?”

Miku nodded. “Just a bit.” The younger girl paused, looked out the window, and shuddered at the sight of the darkened sky. “I still don’t like the storms though.”

“I know, and I’m not asking you to suddenly decide storms are wonderful.” Luka wrapped her arms around Miku and pulled her in closer. “I just don’t want you to be scared and unhappy.”

“Lu…”

“I’ll be here for you whenever it rains, alright? I love you, Miku.” Luka smiled, a light blush dusting her cheeks. “I really do.”

Miku smiled, only to be startled by a sudden streak of light dancing across the sky. She squealed and tightened her grip on the blankets as the thunder rang out seconds later. 

“Are you okay, darling?” Luka asked, concern laced into her words. 

“Yeah…” Miku sniffled as she slowly let go of the blankets.

“Can I do anything else for you?”

“Just… Stay here? Please?”

“Of course.” Luka brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into Miku’s face. “I’m here for you.” Luka took the time to reposition herself on the couch so that Miku could lay against her, blankets and all. Miku nestled herself in the new space almost immediately, taking Luka’s hand into her own. She held Luka’s hand over her chest, just to where if Luka focused, she could feel Miku’s fast-paced heartbeat.

An hour passed as the two sat there, Luka whispering comforting words to Miku every time she became startled by a sudden lightning bolt or a loud clap of thunder. As time passed, the rain began to let off as the sky became clearer. Miku still remained close to her partner, but she began to become visibly calmer as the storm eased away.

“Is it over, Lu?” Miku asked, noticing that the rain had stopped slamming against their windows.

“I think so, darling.” Luka picked up Miku’s hand and kissed it ever so gently. “Do you want to move to the bedroom now that things are calmer…?” 

“Please…” Miku yawned at the end of her request. The anxiety and unease from the weather were leaving, but her feelings were quickly replaced with overwhelming exhaustion.

Luka gently moved Miku to an upright position as she stood up from the couch. She picked up the mugs and placed them in the sink to be dealt with in the morning.

“Lu?”

“Yes, Miku?”

“Can you carry me…?”

“In just a moment, darling.” Luka made sure that her mess from the cocoa was cleaned up before returning to her girlfriend’s side. “Are you ready?”

“Not yet…”

“What do you need then?” Luka waited patiently for a reply as Miku’s head tilted in thought.

“Maybe… A kiss?” Miku looked at her partner with a gaze that pierced Luka’s heart.

“Absolutely.” Luka’s fingertips brushed against Miku’s chin, pulling her face upwards to meet Luka’s. Luka’s head tilted just enough to allow her lips to meet Miku’s slightly parted ones, the ladies savoring the softness of each other. Luka pulled away and opened her eyes to see Miku smiling, her eyes still closed.

“Ready?”

“One more, please?” The pair met once again, this time as Luka swept the younger lady into her arms. Miku quickly wrapped her limbs around Luka in order to stay secure. Luka parted as she started to walk to their bedroom slowly, her focus on keeping her girlfriend secure in her arms.

“Again,” Miku insisted as they reached the hallway.

“Again?”

Miku nodded as Luka leaned in for another kiss, just as delicately placed as the last two. Their lips separated as Luka fumbled to open the door with a half a hand. Miku reached down and opened the door for her.

“One more time, Lu?” Luka pushed the now ajar door aside with her foot. She placed Miku down on the bed and kissed her briefly before grabbing her comfortable clothes off of the chair in the corner. 

“Another?”

“I’ve already kissed you four times, Miku!” Luka laughed as she opened the bathroom door.

“Just once more.”

“Alright then.” Luka returned to Miku’s side for one final quick kiss. “Let me get into some pajamas, okay?”

“Okay.” Miku smiled as Luka turned to the bathroom. Once the door shut, Miku’s fingers moved to her mouth, lightly brushing against her lower lip. Miku sighed as she wrapped herself in the blankets on her side. She was lucky to have gotten such a caring girlfriend. 

Luka was just someone she had met by chance at a local charity concert, a lovely singer and musician who would have ordinarily never crossed paths with someone like Miku. At the time, Miku was an aspiring artist who had yet to graduate from high school. One thing had led to another for the pair, who kept running into each other, and a few years after graduation Miku asked Luka on a date. They moved in together a year later, as a sort of a birthday surprise for Miku’s 21st birthday. They settled into life together quickly, and Luka’s easy-going demeanor and caring nature proved to be what Miku needed to keep herself sane as a new breakout star with a bit of an anxiety problem.

Miku’s reminiscence into the past was interrupted by a door opening. Luka reemerged from the bathroom in a t-shirt and shorts. She shut the lights off and slipped into the bed with Miku.

“Lu?”

“Hm?”

“I love you. So much.”

“I love you too, Miku.” Luka pulled Miku close to her from under the covers. She gently kissed Miku on the forehead before letting herself drift to sleep. Miku remained in her arms but did not go to sleep for some time, her eyes focused on the window as the wind began to howl once more.


End file.
